fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nature World! Pretty Cure
Nature World! Pretty Cure (ネイチャーワールド！プリキュア Neichā Wārudo! Purikyua) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the second of a new generation. It will replace Fly! Pretty Cure Angel Wings! in its initial timeslot. The main theme is based on Nature and Flowers. Story Nature World! Pretty Cure Episodes Character Cures Koari Rhai (こありライ Koari Rai) Rhai is a friendly and honest young girl who has great imagination. She has fear of bugs. Rhai is a determined sword fighter but is not as good as she would like to. Her alter ego is Cure Edelweiss (キュアエーデルワイス Kyua Ēderuwaisu) and her powers are related to Courage and Power. Her basic color is blue. Shirayuri Sue (白百合スー Shirayuri Sū) Sue is a really quite girl who loves nature and has a strong sense of justice. She and her sister had a secret place in the forest near the town. After her sister died, Sue used to visit that place many times. Her alter ego is Cure Lily (キュアリリー Kyua Rirī) and her powers are related to Purity. Her basic color is white. Rose (ローズ Rōzu) / Shiryo Hime (思慮姫 Shiryo Hime) Rose is a creature from the Flower Lake, a mysterious place in the forest near the town. She lives with other humans in Benibara as Shiryo Hime. As human, she has the same age as the other girls. She has also the ability to transform into a Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Pansy (キュアパンジー Kyua Panjī) and her powers are related to caring. Her basic color is purple. Matsuyo Kasumi (真強花澄 Matsuyo Kasumi) Kasumi is a pretty shy person who can't talk to people very well. Many people try to become her friend but she is to shy to answer their questions. But she still is very friendly and everybody seems to like her. Her alter ego is Cure Amaryllis (キュアアマリリス Kyua Amaririsu) and her powers are related to strength. Her basic color is pink. Sakura Ashley (桜アシュリー Sakura Ashurī) Ashley is a 16 years old, rebellious Girl, who attends the Hanabatake Private Middle School. She is a real tomboy. She is pretty good a many sports and very popular. Her alter ego is Cure Daffodil (キュア水仙 Kyua Suisen) and her powers are related to respect. Her basic color is yellow Mascot Erian (エリーア Erīa) Erian is the season's main mascot. She is the first horse-like mascot and ends her sentences with "~an". Villains Aloe (アロエ Aroe) Aloe is the evil power the villains of this season want to awake. She is made of human grief. Mallow (マロー Marō) Mallow is the leader of the villains of this season. His goal is to awake the evil power of Aloe. *'Coriander' (コリアンダー Koriandā) *'Tulip' (チューリップ Chūrippu) *'Yomogi' (ヨモギ Yomogi) Minor Characters Eiyu Raven (英雄レイブン Eiyū Reibun) Sue's best friend since childhood. Although they are just friends, many people think that they are a couple. He also seems to have a crush on her. Princess (プリンセス Purinsesu) / Shiryo Bara (思慮ばら Shiryo Bara) A creature from Flower Lake who is Rose's sister. She lives with other humans in Benibara as Shiryo Bara. Matsuyo Yoshi (真強吉 Matsuyo Yoshi) Kasumi's mother. Renren Yasu (蓮恋坦 Renren Yasu) One of the girls' classmates. Shirayuri Kuki (白百合菊 Shirayuri Kiku) Kuki was Sue's sister. Hyoshin Hiki (氷心氷姫 Hyōshin Hiki) Locations *'Benibara' (紅薔薇) - the girls' hometown *'Flower Lake' (フラワーレイク Furawā Reiku) *'Magnolia' (マグノリア Magunoria) - Erian's homeworld *'Hanabatake Private Middle School' (花畑私立中学 Hanabatake Shiritsu chūgaku) Items *'Miracle Mirror' (ミラクルミラー Mirakuru Mirā), also called Mira Mirror (ミラミラー Miramirā) - transformation item of this season. The girls transform by saying Nature Heart! Miracle Flow!. *'Rose Pocket' (ローズポケット Rōzu Poketto) - Rose's bag. *'Rose Rose' (ローズローズ Rōzu Rōzu) - Rose's item that she needs to transform in a human. Trivia *Three of the Cures are named after FairySina's fan characters. They'll also have the same personality. Gallery References Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Nature World! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries